Dejame ir
by Teri1
Summary: Una historia sobre la necesidad de pedirle a Sirius un gran favor... Por favor no olvides escribirme tu opinión


Déjame ir por favor Por: Irais R. Torres E.  
  
Aún no puedo concebir que esto te esté pasando, te veo y siento cómo tu vida se me escurre entre los dedos. No puedo dejar de mirarte, de vigilarte. No quiero separarme de ti un solo momento por miedo a que cuando regrese ya no estés aquí. Me siento tan impotente al no poder hacer nada mas que cuidarte. Tan culpable por no haber sido capaz de parar la maldición. Me duele tanto verte tumbado en esa cama.  
  
Estás pálido, observo la dificultad con la que el aire entra en tus pulmones.  
  
No te rindas, te pido mil veces al día. Pronto encontrarán la cura. Quiero tener fe en eso.  
  
De repente abres los ojos. Me sorprendo. Llevas una semana en coma. Me siento feliz. Me miras con esos enormes ojos verdes que han perdido su brillo, puedo ver algo de miedo en ellos, pero más que nada dolor.  
  
Sirius... - dices con dificultad No digas nada, vas a estar bien. Duele... Lo sé no te preocupes. Los profesores están buscando la cura, todos lo hacen, Dumbledore, Snape, Sprout, Remus, Poppy, hasta Hermione y Ron también - te digo con una sonrisa tratando de animarte y no dejar que te preocupes. Agua...  
  
Te alcanzo un vaso a los labios para que puedas beber. Estás muy débil y con movimientos torpes sorbes unos cuantos tragos antes de volver a dormir.  
  
Siento odio, sensaciones de venganza corren por mis venas. Maldito Peter, un cobarde traidor. Tuvo que atacar de la única forma en la que sabe hacerlo: Por la espalda.  
  
La culpa de nuevo. De no haber sido por mi torpeza tú no estarías aquí, sería yo el que sufriera, sería yo el que tuviera fiebre e hipotermia a la vez, sería yo al que se le romperían los huesos como si fueran cristales, sería yo el que me estuviera quedando ciego, sería yo el que no pudiera respirar porque los pulmones los tendría endurecidos, sería yo el que sangrara por las heridas en el estómago, sería yo...  
  
Siento una mano en mi hombro.  
  
No es tu culpa Canuto. Sí lo es. No es verdad. Nadie sabía que Pettigrew seguía vivo después de la maldición de Snape. Era para mí la maldición. Sí, pero... Harry se interpuso entre ella y yo. No tienes que decirlo Remus. A nadie le dio tiempo de reaccionar y detenerlo Sirius. No debió hacerlo. Pude haber hecho algo, hacerlo a un lado... Fue una estúpida distracción. Todos estábamos agotados después de la batalla. En especial él. No tenía más fuerzas para lanzar un conjuro. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Aún no entiendo por qué atacó. Voldemort ya estaba muerto. Yo tampoco lo entiendo y creo que no lo sabremos nunca. Que se pudra en Azkaban - digo con odio mientras Remus me mira con pesadumbre  
  
* * * *  
  
Me siento muy cansado. Como si hubiera corrido durante días sin detenerme a descansar. Tengo mucho sueño también. Parece que todo el tiempo que he permanecido en ésta cama no sirviera para nada, como si desde que me trajeron hubiera estado en vela. Me siento pesado, muy pesado. Como si mis párpados fueran de plomo.  
  
No entiendo qué está pasando. Por momentos siento mucho frío, como si me congelara, y al instante como si estuviera en un horno. Siento como si una gran losa de concreto se situara en mi pecho y lo oprimiera impidiéndome respirar. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Mi mente se niega a colaborar y a mantenerme despierto.  
  
En ocasiones escucho voces, pero las siento tan lejanas que no las entiendo.  
  
Sé que alguien me acompaña siempre, siento algo... y sé que no es bueno; y que tampoco tiene que ver con los dolores que me producen los huesos al romperse cuando intento moverme, o con las heridas que me hacen sangrar por todas partes. Es un sentimiento de pesadumbre..., de angustia..., de preocupación...  
  
Trato de abrir los ojos. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan pesados los párpados?. No sé si tengo los ojos abiertos o no, sólo veo sombras y algunas luces. Creo que es Sirius el que toma mi mano y me acaricia diciendo algo que no entiendo.  
  
Tengo miedo, supongo que de algo que no conozco. ¿Será a la muerte?.  
  
La muerte... tantas cosas que han pasado y nadie me habló sobre ella. Siento que estoy muriendo, pero no sé qué sentir con claridad.  
  
Otra vez el dolor, ese dolor que quema y que se extiende por cada célula de mi cuerpo. Trato de hablar, pero sólo salen de mi garganta palabras incoherentes dichas con gran esfuerzo.  
  
Sirius me levanta un poco la cabeza con infinito cuidado y me da de beber. Se siente tan bien. Es refrescante, cristalina, aún no calmo mi sed pero por más que trato no puedo seguir despierto.  
  
* * * *  
  
No quiero apartarme de tu lado, me han venido a echar de tu lado varias veces. Están preocupados por mí, dicen que no puedo hacer nada por ti, y que si no me cuido no podré ayudarte si así lo necesitas. No puedo dormir, el estómago se cierra al intentar comer.  
  
Acaricio tu mano un poco más fría de lo normal. Tuvieron que ponerte mantas especiales que regulan tu temperatura. Hace un momento tuviste una vez más hipotermia, y conociendo el ciclo de tu enfermedad, dentro de un rato tendrás mucha fiebre.  
  
Acaricio tu pelo, sedoso como el de tu madre, pero a la vez negro y rebelde como el de tu padre. Me asusto. Varios mechones de tu pelo se han quedado en mi mano.  
  
Remus trajo una radio, y suena música que según me dijo Hermione es tu favorita.  
  
Siguen trabajando en la cura, han hecho algunos avances, pero no están seguros todavía de que funcione. Dumbledore se rehúsa a dártela hasta no asegurarse. He decidido no intervenir, ellos saben lo que hacen.  
  
Poppy te revisa una vez más. Revisa tu corazón, tu respiración, las heridas, las fracturas, los ojos y no sé cuántas cosas más. Finalmente dice que sigues estable.  
  
Me he quedado dormido un momento, supongo que el cansancio y la angustia cobran su factura. Me despierto al sentir que te agitas y al tratar de respirar sin lograrlo, sólo obteniendo difíciles estertores de tu pecho. Poppy viene de inmediato al escuchar los estertores también. Me he quedado petrificado de miedo al ver tus esfuerzos. Ella te lanza hechizos que no surten efecto. Me desespero, la hago a un lado y obligo a tus pulmones a recibir el aire de los míos, lo hago una y otra vez hasta que ambos respiramos al mismo ritmo.  
  
Finalmente te calmas y de nueva cuenta tus pulmones pueden funcionar una vez más. Doy un suspiro de alivio. Has estado cerca. Poppy me da una sonrisa que calma mis nervios.  
  
No sé cómo lo haces, pero una vez más abres los ojos.  
  
Harry, tranquilo todo está bien ahora - te digo con voz calmada tomando tu mano. Déjame ir... por favor... - oigo el susurro débil de tu voz. ¿A dónde quieres ir Harry?, no creo que Poppy me deje llevarte a algún lado - digo tratando de bromear. Déjame morir... por favor...  
  
Tus palabras son como una cubetada de agua helada.  
  
¡ ¡ ¿Cómo me pides eso? ! !  
  
Estoy incrédulo, confundido, asustado, petrificado, paralizado, aterrado, me faltan adjetivos para describir cómo me siento.  
  
Harry... (las palabras no salen con facilidad de mi garganta) No puedo Harry. Te vas a curar. Aguanta Harry, aguanta un poco más. Dé... ja... me... ir - dices cada vez con más dificultad Aguanta Harry. Hazlo por mí, por Ron, por Hermione, todos los que te quieren, aún te faltan muchas cosas por las cuales vivir... Debes encontrar una novia, casarte, tener hijos, que Ron sea el padrino, falta que te gradúes, que juegues quidditch en la liga profesional... - hablo con desesperación, trato de darte un aliciente para que sigas viviendo. Te falta demostrarle a Snape que eres un genio en pociones, Voldemort está muerto Harry, Peter fue apresado, soy libre... Tendrás unas vacaciones normales, vivirás conmigo, Remus nos visitará, tienes que conocer la isla de los magos... Te dieron la orden de merlín primera clase... Te falta vengarte de todas las que te hizo Malfoy... Te ayudaré a ser animago... la profesora McGonagall no lo sabrá...  
  
Veo cómo parpadeas con cansancio, sueltas un suspiro y retomas con esfuerzo el aire.  
  
No puedo más... estoy... muy... cansado... duele... mucho... Aguanta Harry, no me dejes, eres lo único que tengo.  
  
No puedo verte con claridad porque mi mirada se empaña. Cierras una vez más los ojos y vuelves a dormir.  
  
No puedo dejarte ir, aún eres muy joven, sólo tienes 16 años. No mereces morir, no ahora que todo se compone y que por fin puedes ser feliz.  
  
Por más que lo intento las lágrimas retenidas caen sin control. Murmuro cosas, te canto una canción de cuna que recordé... Tanta desesperación... Tanta impotencia... Culpa... Dolor... Angustia...  
  
Y tu voz martillándome en el cerebro: "Déjame ir", "Déjame morir"...  
  
* * * *  
  
Es increíble la cantidad de dolor que puede llegar a soportar una persona. Me duele el cuerpo, me duele respirar...  
  
Daría todo lo que tengo porque el dolor se vaya, cualquier cosa. No me importa lo que pidan.  
  
Por favor que el dolor se vaya...  
  
La muerte, el descanso eterno... ¿será en verdad un descanso? Si es así no me importa morir con tal de no sentir el dolor.  
  
Escucho sollozos... Alguien me pide que no me vaya... Que aguante...  
  
Tengo ganas de decirles que esto no es un partido de quidditch, que ya no puedo más, que el cansancio me invade, y el dolor no me deja sentir más...  
  
Dolor... creo que durante toda mi vida lo he sentido en diversas formas. Pero nunca como ahora. Lo he soportado en el maltrato físico de los Dursley, en sus burlas, ese odio que siempre me han tenido, en esas torturas mentales donde te dicen que no vales nada... Caídas, fracturas, el perder los huesos del brazo, los dementores, la cicatriz por culpa de Voldemort, los múltiples cruciatus....  
  
Pero nada, nada se compara al ardor de sentir la sangre hirviendo, al sentir fracturas en cada hueso, los ojos que aunque cerrados me taladran el cerebro, y los pulmones que poco a poco con cada respiro se petrifican cada vez más...  
  
Quiero morir, quiero terminar de una vez, quiero dejar de ser "El niño que vivió", o "El niño que venció al señor tenebroso"... Sólo quería ser Harry... sólo Harry...  
  
Siento que Sirius sigue aquí... De hecho es lo único que aún me retiene en éste mundo. Si no fuera por él ya no estaría aquí. Siento su dolor..., su miedo..., su angustia...  
  
* * * *  
  
Ya tienes casi un mes en el hospital, Poppy no pudo seguir cuidándote. Estás muy mal. Estás agonizando y no puedo hacer nada.  
  
¿Y la cura? La cura aún no está completa, la maldición ya te ha hecho demasiado daño, y necesitan cada vez más ingredientes. Buscan sangre de unicornio, lágrimas de fénix, jugo de mandrágora, escamas de dragón y no sé cuántas cosas más.  
  
Tuvieron que recurrir a médicos muggles para que te insertaran tubos por donde pudieran pasar la infinidad de pociones que te mantienen con vida.  
  
Desde la última vez no has vuelto a abrir los ojos. Me duele verte así. Ahora entiendo por qué querías irte, lo que veo me deja sin palabras.  
  
Has perdido todo el pelo, tu piel es casi traslúcida y puedo ver cómo corre la sangre por tus venas, estás demasiado delgado, pareces un cadáver, tus ojos cada que los abren están opacos y sin vida, tienes grandes moretones donde se insertan los tubos en la garganta, las venas y el estómago, tus huesos aunque entablillados salen de su posición y con frecuencia rompen la débil piel que los cubre, tu cuerpo ya no es capaz de mantener el calor, al igual que tus pulmones tampoco son capaces de respirar por sí mismos.  
  
Me siento una basura debido a mi egoísmo, a mis ansias de tenerte a mi lado y que todo sea como antes. Pero al ver tu rostro casi sin vida, los remordimientos y la culpa surgen una vez más.  
  
Vete Harry... Descansa... Estaré bien, estaremos bien. Puedes irte Harry, no sufras más.  
  
Te digo contra mis deseos mientras te doy un beso en la frente y siento un muy débil movimiento de tu mano. Tus facciones se relajan, y con un último suspiro débil, ordenas a tu corazón dejar de latir y a tus pulmones dejar de recibir el aire.  
  
Una brisa cálida entra por la ventana que juraría estaba cerrada. Una brisa que me llena de paz. Te has ido. Sé que estarás bien.  
  
Salúdame a James y a Lily cuando los veas - te digo mientras tapo tu rostro con la sábana. Lo logramos, aquí está la cura - llega radiante Dumbledore No es necesario profesor. Se ha ido...  
  
Veo cómo todos se derrumban con la noticia. Creo que en el fondo esperaban que te levantaras. Hubo quien pensó que eras inmortal.  
  
No lloro.  
  
No tengo más lágrimas.  
  
Sé que ya no sufres.  
  
Sé que tus padres te cuidarán mejor de lo que yo lo hice.  
  
* * * *  
  
Me estoy volviendo loco, veo una luz brillante que nos envuelve a todos los que estamos a tu lado en el entierro. Quizá sólo sea el sol que se burla ante nuestra insignificancia.  
  
Entierro. Fea palabra. Pero necesaria al fin y al cabo.  
  
Están los Weasley, Hermione, compañeros del colegio, profesores, integrantes de la "Orden del fénix", funcionarios del ministerio, ha llegado mucha gente, gente que te apreciaba, que te quería, o que alguna vez te conoció.  
  
Es triste, todos lloran. Todos hablan sobre el magnífico jugador de quidditch, el estudiante que se esforzaba, el niño valiente, el que venció al Señor Tenebroso.  
  
Pero para unos pocos de nosotros, solo eras Harry. Solo Harry.  
  
Es un día hermoso, lleno de sol, de aves cantando en los árboles. Irónico... Hoy pudiste haber cumplido 17 años.  
  
La gente comienza a retirarse, una vez más veo tu tumba adornada en flores. Una brisa cálida me envuelve una vez más. Escucho tu voz...  
  
Gracias Sirius, no fue tu culpa, te quiero mucho, no te tortures. Estoy bien, mi familia está conmigo, soy muy feliz.  
  
Perdóname Harry, perdóname James, Lily... No hay nada que perdonar Canuto, viejo amigo - la voz de James Hiciste un buen trabajo Sirius, gracias - la voz de Lily Adiós Sirius algún día nos veremos nuevamente - la voz de Harry Adiós Harry, adiós amigos míos.  
  
Y con una sonrisa pacífica miro el cielo una vez más y me retiro a planear mi vida.  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
